1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printing apparatus which can authenticate multiple control boards in the printing apparatus without connecting to an external server.
2. Related Art
There is a printing apparatus which has one or more main body control boards configured to control a printing apparatus main body. In this printing apparatus, various devices in the printing apparatus main body are controlled according to control commands generated by computation circuits such as CPUs mounted on the one or more main body control boards.
Moreover, there is a printing apparatus provided with, in addition to the printing apparatus main body, a scanner configured to read an image from an original, an operation panel configured to receive user operations, and the like. In some cases, the control boards are mounted respectively in these scanner, operation panel, and the like.
There is a case where multiple control boards are mounted in the printing apparatus as described above. Unless proper control boards are mounted in the respective devices, the printing apparatus may have trouble in properly executing print operations, and this may lead to a decrease in printing quality of printed sheets.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-109503 describes a technique relating to a network management system. In this technique, unique information stored in a unique information storage device is constantly compared with unique information in a fraud detection device, and a management server reads comparison results and rejects a connection request when finding an improper result among the read comparison results.